Kagome's Secret
by Sesshoumarusmate214
Summary: OneShot: Kagome has a secret, Kagome has a scent singing.  Yes she has a small secret she wished to tell her frinds about if a certain demon in red doesn't screw it up.  SessKag.


**Kagome's Secret**

The gang was walking along as they look for the next jewel shard. The reach a clearing and decided to rest for awhile. Kagome put down her backpack and opened it to take out 4 boxed lunches full of food that she brought back from her time the previous day. Since it was a warm day they all gathered under a tree and relaxed a bit before they began to each as Kagome gave one to Miroku, one to Sango, one to Inuyasha and then herself having Shippo share with her. After they ate, they rested a bit before they was interrupted by a certain hanyou.

"Hey! Why are we sitting around like a bunch of lazy asses?!"

"Because Inuyasha we need to rest for awhile" said Sango.

"Feh! You humans are slower then snails".

"Maybe you too should take a rest Inuyasha" Miroku suggested.

"I don't need rest, monk!"

"Inuyasha either you rest or I make you. And you know I can make you!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Look wench I don't need no fuckin'..."

"SIT BOY (THUD!)!" Kagome yelled. "Well, since he's down for awhile we can now relax".

"Yeah, we don't need to hear all the yappin'" Shippo said.

"Aah, it's nothing like a good rest to make the day pleasant. For awhile". Kagome layed down.

"I agree with you Kagome" Sango said as she laid back on the grass with Kagome.

"Maybe you should do that more often Kagome" Miroku suggested.

"Probably" Kagome giggled. "Hey what's that?" She got up when she felt a powerful demonic aura along with the others.

"I feel it too. It's kinda familiar".

"Yes. This could be the aura of..."

Before Miroku could answer who the aura belongs to out from the tree line came Sesshoumaru. He looked at the group who gasped at his sudden appearance. He look to see his half-brother laid flat in a crater that molded with his body trying to get up. He then looked over to the miko who was looking dead in his eyes. He looked at Miroku and Sango and Shippo as they all looked down as he glared at them. When Inuyasha rose up from the ground he spotted Sesshoumaru looking at him.

"What the hell do you want?!"

"I was just walking when I caught your sent, little brother".

"So. What's that got to do with anything?"

"I then caught the scent of your pack. You all recently ate. Such hunger will come again".

"You can take whatever idea you have in your head and leave before I kill you!"

"Kill me. Hm. Well. I did come for a reason".

"Would you mind telling us your reason Lord Sesshoumaru?" Miroku asked.

"Simple, monk. I came for the miko".

"WHAT?!?" Inuyasha yelled. "Hell no. Kagome isn't going anywhere with you, you asshole!"

Little they he know that Kagome was looking at him slightly blushing. If only he knew the truth between her and the demon lord. She guessed that now would be a good time to tell him, but that plan spoiled when Inuyasha continued to harass his brother.

"You're ass will hit the ground soon if you don't get your ass out of here, and away from my pack!"

"Not until I leave with the miko" Sesshoumaru said his voice cold as ice.

Inuyasha unsheath his sword and then said, "You have to get through me to get her you bastard!"

With a smirk, Sesshoumaru unsheath Tokijin and said, "Glady".

"STOP! Put the swords away".

"But Kagome..."

"No buts Inuyasha. I don't feel like seeing you two fight".

"What? You're going to agree to go with him!"

"I didn't say that now didn't I?!"

"Then why would you let me handle this?" Inuyasha said sheathing his sword as well as his brother. "I also told you _not_ to get involve between me and the bastard!"

"I don't care! I just don't feel like it today. Beside, Sesshoumaru, what would you want from me?" she said turning towards the demon lord.

"Your services".

"Such as?"

"Rin is injured and I need you to heal her".

"Rin? Ooh, poor girl".

"No Kagome".

"WHAT?! WHY NOT?!!"

"It could be a trap".

"I sense no falsenss here Inuyasha. He's telling the truth! Something you hardly know how to do!"

"Kagome I think that you should go see Rin. I think this time Sesshoumaru won't hurt you".

"Sango, are you nuts!"

"It's Rin Inuyasha! The longer you hold Kagome here to more Rin might be hurt or she might get sick"

"Damn him Sango, I'm going". Kagome went to her bag and took out the first aid kit.

"Kagome if you don't stay your ass here I will tie you up to a fucking tree!"

"So you'd forcefully keep me here, making things worse! You ass! You wouldn't do Kikyo like that!"

"Of course I wouldn't, she listens to me! She doesn't act like a bitch like you!"

"Oh shit" Sango said as she stepped back from Kagome.

"A bitch huh!" Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha with a glare that would put Sesshoumaru to shame. Inuyasha knew that looked and try to apologize before...

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, **SIT, SIT, SSIIITT**!!!"

"What a jerk" Shippo said with his arms crossed.

"I told you don't you EVER compare me to that clay-pottd BITCH in my face!! You shit-head!" And with that Kagome turned on her heel and walked over to Sesshoumaru who then walked through the trees to lead her to the injured girl.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Miroku said who walked over and kneeled down to his friend.

"I will when I get Kagome back!"

Sesshoumaru led Kagome to his camp where his group was resting looking at their surrounding. Kagome looked for the girl who said to be injured. She spotted the girl who was looking at her leg that had a small gash along her shin. Kagome felt a little pity as she walked over to wear the girl is. Jaken went up to his master to see if he can do anything.

"Milord, is there anything this lowly servant can do for you?"

"Yes Jaken. Make sure the miko gets what is needed to help Rin".

"But Milord, she's that half-breed's wench!"

"I am fully aware of that Jaken. But do not doubt my orders. Just do it, or die".

"Y-yes Milord" said a shaking Jaken as he wobbled over to where the girls are.

"Rin, are you hurting right now?"  
"No Kagome. Just a little sore".

"What happened?"

"I was playing with Master Jaken when he jump over a tree root and I tripped and fell and cut my leg. Master Jaken said that I'm no good and can't keep up".

"He did, did he". Sesshoumaru looked at the toad imp with a death glare as Jaken looked down.

"Well, you're real good Rin. You're the sweetest girl that I know. And with Ah-Un you know you can always keep up. Okay?"

"Okay. Thank you Kagome". Kagome cleansed and wrapped the wound in a guaze. She then got up and walked over to Sesshoumaru to see if she could go back now.

"I'm ready to go now".

"Not yet. I would like to show you something first. Jaken, watch Rin. And if another cut or bruise appear on her, I will not hesitate to kill you".

"Yes Milord" Jaken said with a bow.

"Come". And with that he place his arm around her waist and took off.

They flew off until they reached a lake. There was a huge waterfall that pour from a the cliff it supports. As they landed, Kagome took in the beautiful sight. She saw the water glittering against the sun's rays. She was in awe as she looked at the trees surrounding the lake.

"It's beautiful".

"Just like you".

"Oh" Kaogme said blushing.

"So, when are you going to tell your friends?"

"I don't know. Maybe later on today".

"Don't worry". Sesshoumaru turned aruond to her and leaned over and placed a kiss on her earlobe. "I will be there with you".

"Yeah" Kagome sighed. "I know that Sango and Miroku will accept, as well as Shippo, but..."

"You are worried about my brother?".

"Yes" Kagome nodded.

"Again I will be there with you".

"Thank you love". And with that they shared a long passionate seering kiss. Exploring each other's moouths with their tounges. When the kiss broke he wrapped his arms around her and took her back to the group.

As they approached the group. Kagome spotted them around a fire. Sesshoumaru landed in the trees so they can walk the rest of they way. They held hands as they exchange glares at each other ending with Kagome blushing.. The secret she held from her friends was about to be revealed and she was nercous as hell knowing Inuyasha's possible reaction. As they near the sight they let go of their hands ending with Sesshoumaru grunting that he had to do that and Kagome giggling, they walked through the tree line they see the group turn heads and eyes at them.

"Kagome, you're back!" Shippo said running to her and hug her leg tightly.

"Sure Shippo. Back and intact. Not a scratch on me".

"So how's Rin?" Sango asked concernly.

"Oh, she's fine Sango. She just had a small gash on her leg and it should heal in two weeks". Kagome then turn to Sesshoumaru. "And make sure she doesn't walk on that leg for eight days". He responded with a nod.

"Now that's done, you can go now you bastard!"

"Inuyasha. At least you should thank him for bringing me back!"

"Feh! I should kill him for taking you. But since you went willingly I should punish _you _for your stupidity Kagome!"

"Is that so! Well mister 'I own Kagome'! I have something to tell you and you will not like it at all!"

"Yeah right! Nothing you say I hardly like anyway!".

With a death glare Kagome sat down as Sesshoumaru sat beside her. The other's followed suit leaving Inuyasha to stand and watch. "I have a secret to tell you all".

"Wait. Why does _he _have to stay?"

"Because it involves him Inuyasha. Now SHUT UP!"

"Is it bad?"

"No Sango".

"Is it evil?"

"No Sango".

"Is it good"?

"Yes Sango".

"Does it involve love?"

"_Sangoo!_"

"Okay, okay go ahead".

"Well...since I found out that Inuyasha is continuing to sneek around to see Kikyo...I decided to do the same thing since I know that he will never feel for me like he does Kikyo".

"Uh, what? What are you talking about?!" Inuyasha interrupted.

"Let me finish Inuyasha!...As I was saying...since you went and spend many nights with your fling, I decided that I would do the same. Neither to say that my feelings grew".

"So you unintentially fell in love?" Miroku said.

"Mhm" Kagome nodded. "I was on my way home one night while you all was at Kaede's and again I spotted Inuyasha on top of that clay-walking bitch so I ran faster towards the well and I ran into him. Somehow I poured everything I had and told him everyhing. Surprising he had a few secrets on his own to tell which nearly scarred the hell out of me".

'I think I know where this is going' Miroku thought.

"Well after two months of meeting secretly and spending a lot of time with each other. I gotten to know him very well. And like Miroku said I fell in love with him as he did with me".

"How sweet?" Sango said trying to hold back tears.

"Okay so I screwed up! Yeah, but what the hell are you trying to tell us?! Is that Hojo guy?" Inuyasha asked.

"No".

"That kid with the spikey hair?  
"No!"

"That guy who bring you packages?"

"I'm not a whore Inuyasha!!" Kagome yelled implying that Inuyasha that she would do such a thing.

"Did I say that you were?! I'm trying to find out who the fuck this guy is so I can kill him!".

"Why?"

"Because he has a crush on you as well" Miroku intercepted.

"Shut up Miroku!" Inuyasha said as he hit Miroku on the head giving him a lump.

"Eh, sorry Inuyasha, but it is true" Miroku responded rubbing his head where the lump appeared.

"And you was never going to tell me, right?!"

"Well Kagome...you see..."

"Well, it's too late. My heart has spoken. It's taken Inuyasha. Thanks to your foolishness and that damn pride of yours!"

"So Kagome who is it? Is everything that you want in a man?" Sango asked.

"That and more..." Kagome trailed off and blushes. Sango saw this and was smiling happily. "Oh my god I can't take this...who is it?!"  
"It's Sesshoumaru".

"WHAT?!!" everyone said in unison. Shippo was shocked as his eyes and mouth were wide open.

"HELL NO! NOT THIS ASSHOLE!" Inuyasha yelled pointed to his brother.

"I figured this much. I could say, congradulations Lady Kagome".

"Um...thank you Miroku". Kagome looked at the monk and down to the ground blushing madly.

"Kagome, I'm so proud of you". Sango went and gave Kagome a hug. "You finally found love".

"Yeah. I did huh". She looked at a still shocked Inuyasha. "He will also travel with us too along with Rin and Jaken".

"NO! Uh uh. No way!"

"So you want to keep us seperated then?"

"That's the idea!"

"Well. I'll go with him then". She got up ready her leave.

"What?! What about us? The jewel?"

"You can go get Kikyo for that. If Miroku and Sango wants to come, they are welcome. But I'm going to be with my mate whether you like it or not!" And with that they left. Along with the rest leaving Inuyasha sulking in defeat at the lost of Kagome and his crew.

"Wait! So you're just going to leave just like that?"

"Yes" Kagome said as she stopped walking. "As you can see the others are with me on this".

"Fine, the jerk can come! Just don't get in my way" Inuyasha said as he had his arms crossed.

"If that happens then it is best if you move".

"Whatever".

"Good, now that we are all together. Let's head out and start looking in the morning, shall we?"

"Yes" Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Sesshoumaru said in unison as everbody ended the night and went to sleep with a relieved Kagome that is glad that her secret is finally out.


End file.
